An Unexpected Visitor
by thearrowsoflegolas
Summary: Reader/Legolas. It is your wedding night, and things are beginning to heat up... when a certain dwarf accidentally bursts into the room! Humour and fluff
1. Chapter 1

It's yours and Legolas' wedding night... and it's starting to heat up... when a certain dwarf decides to burst in!

It had been a long day, there was no denying that. The elvish maids had woken you up at the crack of dawn to prepare you for the ceremony. Who knew that getting your hair done would be more frightening than battling with orcs? Legolas, of course, had woken up at a normal time. His clothing, an intricate silver headpiece and a white and grey tunic, were far easier to put on than whatever you had been forced to wear.

You were roughly shoved into a seat in front of a large mirror at sunrise, and made to stay there for three hours, whilst your hair was twisted and pulled into a traditional elvish wedding style. Two thin braids ran from above your ears to behind your head on either side of your face, and were tied with silver ribbon at the base of your neck. After that, a beautiful silver headpiece had to be intricately woven into your hair, resting gently on your forehead. The remainder of your long curls cascaded in silky waves down your back.

Whilst this process was taking place, you began to realize that this would probably be the first time Legolas had ever seen your hair down. In battles, it was usually tired up in a tight plait or a strict bun. You couldn't have hairs flying around whilst you were killing orcs now, could you?

After that came the dress, a pure white, floor length gown with a fitted bodice, low neckline, and lace sleeves. Finally, the finishing touch, the veil, was added.

The ceremony was mostly uneventful, save for Gimli bursting into tears during the 'I do's' and trying to hide it with manly coughing. The thing that you remembered most was Legolas' reaction as he saw you walking down the aisle. You saw his eyes widen the tiniest amount, and his mouth open in an amazed smile. When you finally reached him, he leant over to you and whispered, "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Elvish ceremonies were somewhat different from human ones. After the wedding, the couple left, whilst the remaining guests were treated to a party full of drinking and dancing.

You and Legolas had, of course, left early, and were walking back to Legolas' chambers. When you reached the door, Legolas stopped and smiled down at you.

"I have to do this traditionally," he smiled, as he opened the door and lifted you up, carrying you through the threshold.

You giggled to yourself. Legolas was nothing if not traditional. He was strictly against the whole 'sex before marriage' deal, even though you had come close a few times, so your wedding night would definitely be the 'wedding night' you had hoped for.

Legolas set you down and closed the door behind him. The room was filled with candles, and that, combined with the bright moon, was the only source of light. Despite the darkness, though, you could clearly see Legolas' expression of adoration. His lips turned slightly upwards in a smile, as he brought them closer to yours.

"I have waited so long for this moment," he breathed, leaning forwards and taking your face in his hands, "I love you. I always have and I always will."

He brought his head down and touched his lips gently to yours, almost a ghost of a kiss. You responded to his touch almost immediately, instantly going on to your tip toes to give yourself better access to his mouth. His soft lips moved gently against yours, and he hummed in contentment as you hand began to run up and down his arm. You grinned to yourself, and opened his lips with your own, exploring his open moth with your tongue. Your other hand tangled in his hair, and very gently brushed against the side of his very sensitive elvish earlobe. A low groan came from his mouth as he all but threw you into the bed.

Usually the ears were a no-go zone, but now, everything had changed. Legolas raced to undo the ties on his tunic, and quickly managed it, pulling it from his body and leaving him standing in nothing but a pair of tight black trousers. His toned torso seemed to shine in the moonlight, as he gently climbed onto the bed and looked down at you, flushed with excitement, pupils dilated.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, as he nuzzled into your neck.

You sighed at the feeling of his firm tongue licking and biting the sensitive skin near your earlobe.

Suddenly, bright light filled the room as the large wooden door was opened, and light from the corridor leaked into your dark chambers.

"I… WAIT… WHAT? THIS ISN'T THE BATHROOM!?" came a loud, startled voice from the doorway.

Legolas sat bolt upright, furious at having been interrupted. He protectively covered your body with his own, and stared angrily at the door. Standing in the doorway was a short man with a shock of red hair, a very intricately braided beard and a full pint glass of ale in one hand.

Gimli, the stout Scottish dwarf, took a hard look into the room, and his eyes widened as he realised his mistake.

"Oh. Oh laddie, I'm so sorry," he slurred towards Legolas, as he comprehended the scene before him.

You let out a startled giggle, and brought your hand to your mouth to try to hide your laughter. The dwarf looked mortified, and the expression on his face, mixed with the ridiculousness of the situation made it even funnier. The door was slammed shut and Legolas turned to face you. You could see a white flash of teeth as you realised that he was smiling too.

"Dwarves," he sighed, playing with the neckline of your dress and making your shudder at the contact, "They certainly know how to time things…"

You burst into laughter at that, and Legolas grinned mischeviously, toying with a strand of hair that had come loose from your braid.

"Shall we continue…?"


	2. Chapter 2

Your eyelids fluttered open as you tried to comprehend the scene before you. You were warm, covered by a thin duvet, and lying on your side. A heavy object draped around your waist, and your eyebrows wrinkled in confusion as your sleep-addled mind slowly put the cogs together.

It was only when you felt a warm breath tickle the hairs on the back of your neck and the warm object, which you had deduced was an arm, move slightly that you understood.

"Good morning," came a low voice from behind you, as a soft kiss planted itself on the crook of your neck, "How are you feeling?"

"Perfect," you replied, pulling up the sheets to cover your bare shoulder, which was beginning to form goosebumps.

You didn't want to sound unnecessarily cheesy. You had never been a big fan of flouncy romances and sweet nothings, but honestly, you were perfect. The morning sunrise shining through the thin gossamer curtains cast peaceful reflections on the walls, and the smell of flowers wafting in from the garden outside your window mingled with the smell of earthy musk, which you knew was all Legolas.

Married.

It sounded weird even thinking the word. You had sworn to yourself that you would never be the marrying type, preferring, as you always had, to travel the world alone, but when you had met Legolas, everything had changed. From the moment you had seen him at the council of Elrond, and every moment thereafter, you had been fascinated. The elves as a race had always tended to intimidate you, but with Legolas, you had felt different. He was kind and friendly, not cold and serious as so many of his kind were. He had, in fact, much to your surprise, often joked around with you and the fellowship.

"What are you thinking about?" came a quiet voice from behind you, and you smiled, being pulled gently out of your daydream back to reality.

"You," you replied simply, earning a low chuckle from Legolas.

Hearing the bed creak, you turned onto your back and looked at him as he sat up, propped up by pillows. His hair had come out of its usual tight, constricted braids, and was now flowing messily down his back, and the sunlight shining on it made it seem almost golden. His pale chest looked white in the shadow, and his eyes, fixed on you, were as blue as they had always been.

Your eyes travelled from the top of his head, down his face and torso, until they reached his hips, covered by the white cloth of your bedsheets.

They widened when you realised he wasn't wearing any pants. There were no pants. None at all. Pantless. Looking down at your own body, you found yourself in the same state.

'Well OF COURSE he isn't wearing pants,' you though to yourself, 'Its not like they just materialised onto him last night after we…'

Remembering the course that last night had taken, you instantly blushed beetroot red, squeaked, and buried your face under the duvet.

"(Your name)?" enquired Legolas, confused, "Are you quite alright?"

"Yeah," you answered from under a mound of fabric.

You weren't a virgin anymore. That was the first thing that crossed your mind. You were surprised. You thought that you would feel different, but you felt much the same as always. Realising that it would be both impractical and unnecessary to remain hidden for the remainder of your life, you finally peeked your head out, and wrapping yourself up like a mummy, ungracefully shimmied up to sit next to Legolas.

At the sudden movement, a sharp pain exploded from between your legs and you hissed slightly.

"Son of a BITCH!" you muttered to yourself, shifting your position to try and numb what had now become a dull ache.

Legolas' eyes widened in alarm, "Are you hurt?"

"No, no," you answered quickly, face burning, "Nope not at all I just-"

"(Your name)," interrupted Legolas, his face sympathetic, and you flushed an even darker red as you realised that he understood what was going on.

"I am sorry," he said, his face pained, "I never meant to hurt you. You should have told me if it was uncomfortable for you…"

"No. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was…" you searched for an appropriate word, "Great…"

You sighed to yourself. Verbally constipated. You always had been.

"I'm just not used to it,"

"Well," said Legolas, turning sideways to face you, a cheeky glint in his eye, "We have all the time in the world to practice…"


End file.
